The Queste Of Marcellus Pye
by Wiltabone
Summary: Marcia has a row with Jillie Djinn. Aunt Zelda has terrible news, and Macellus Pye Goes MISSING !  What will Septimus, Jenna and Beetle Do ?
1. ExtraOrdinary Trouble

**_Hi. Although I have been a member for some time now I never actually wrote an fanfic. I normally wrote my original stories in other websites, so this is my very first attempt at a fanfic. _**  
**_So please cut some slack on me :P. Anyways this is the first three chapters. I will be constantly updating the story with some longer chapters. So I will now leave you to read , and I hope you'll enjoy it :)_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Wiltabone_**

**_

* * *

_**

**The Queste Of Marcellus Pye  
**_For The Legendary Elixir_

**

* * *

**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**ExtraOrdinary Trouble**

Madam Marcia Overstrand, ExtraOrdinary Wizard was storming off Wizard Way at full speed and at full rage. People where staring as a purple blur passed them.

Marcia stopped in front of number 13 and entered with such force that the ticker didn't even consider the next customer.

Everyone jumped as the door opened and banged into the front desk.

"Where is she ? Where is Miss Perfect Hermetic Scribe ?", shouted Marcia.

Twenty-One scribes exchanged looks, eyebrows raised while Foxy rolled his eyes and mouted: "Here we go again".

A blue robed women entered the front office

"How can I help you, Madam Marcia ?", said Jillie Djinn as she entered the front office.

"HOW DARE YOU publish a calculation about the average rate of shouting the present ExtraOrdinary Wizard does per minute .!", cried Marcia.

"Well … I - … Miss … I- … You know that I have to calculate this stuff Miss Marica – I – ", stammered Jillie Djinn with a slight smile.

"First you FIRE Beetle and then you humour the EOW ! ", stormed Marcia.

"I expect a full apology Miss. Djinn at the Wizard Tower in 15 and a half minutes, not earlier, not later … in the Hall in front of all the Ordinary Wizards", said Marcia

Twenty-one scribes where now paying full attention to the conversation, pens down and the front office clerk was stupidly looking at them with a liquorice snake suspended above his mouth. Merrin Meredith was enjoying this.

"But I am busy-", stated Jillie Djinn coldly.

"AND I also want a large poster hung in front of the window outside stating: We're Sorry Madam Marcia Overstrand, We Know You're Awesome ! … and I don't care if you're busy", continued Marcia.

"Anyways I also came here to advice you to about a ghost barrier enchantment at the door to the vaults because we don't want a certain Fume getting out of there, he's caused a lot of trouble in the past centuries.", said Marcia.

"But we only have one left and the Baron of C-", said Jillie Djinn.

"Well we obviously don't care about the Baron because this order comes from none other than Hotep-Ra !", said Marcia with a triumphant smile.

"HOTEB-RA ? ... Then we can arrange something. My dear Daniel Hunter here can help with that, can't you ?", asked Jillie excitedly.

Merrin stood up, content that he was going to be protected from old foul Fume.

"Anyways I expect you to be in the Hall in … thirteen minutes ! … GOOD DAY !", shouted Marcia.

And with a swipe of her robes, head held high Marcia stormed out to the sudden retreat of a crowd gathered outside, making sure to slam the door shut with the biggest bang ever heard inside the Maniscriptorium (excluding bangs from the Wild Books Store, that is). The ticker fell to the ground.

* * *

While Jillie Djinn and Marcia Overstrand where having their spectacular row in the Maniscriptorium, Sarah Heap was opening the window of the palace sitting room after hearing a faint knock.

On the window sill there was a tiny pebble. It was Petroc.

"Jenna ! oh Jenna ! Look what I found !"

Jenna ran into the sitting room excited.

"Petroc … oh Petroc ! How long I've searched for you … how did you come here ?"

The question was immediately answered as a tent entered the room … not a tent but ..

"Aunt Zelda !", exclaimed Jenna while running into the tent of patch work to hug her.

After a warm hug , Zelda Heap turned to Sarah…

"I have grave news !", she said with a sad look.

* * *

**__****To Continue: Go To Chapter 2 From Below / Above**


	2. The UnHinged Door

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**The UnHinged Door**

**

* * *

**

Septimus heap was walking down Wizard way with Beetle (full name: O. Beetle Beetle),

after some curious glances at a huge poster of Marcia smiling and waving with the title saying: "We're Sorry Madam Marcia Overstrand, We Know You're Awesome !" and puffs of smoke with sparklers making a spectacular show so that it was made sure that everyone saw the poster.

"The Maniscriptorium is going to the dogs", said Beetle sadly.

"You haven't seen Jillie and Marcia in the Hall then … ", grinned Septimus.

They turned onto Snake Slipway and soon found the house they where looking for. The house of Marcellus Pye.

But their grin was soon wiped out … the door was off its hinges.

Something terrible had happened.

* * *

**__****To Continue: Go To Chapter 3 From Below / Above**


	3. Marcellus' Note

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**Marcellus' Note**

"Marcellus … Marcellus ?", whispered Septimus into the candle lit home.

"Do you think he was … killed ?", asked Beetle a trifle unhelpfully.

"I don't think so Beetle! Sometimes I don't know what gets into you"

They climbed into the threshold and started searching around.

"This is strange … it's as though someone abducted him or something", suggested Septimus.

After a fruitless search downstairs they tried the first floor. It was only in the room where a few months before they where discussing Nicko's and Snorri's departure to the House Of Foryx that they discovered something. On the table where Marcellus had burned his sleeves and part of the map, they found a letter.

_Dear Apprentice,  
I know that you'll find this letter and hope you will know why I left the house early this morning. It was just as I woke up that I discovered a lump under my mattress, thought it was some spring but then I discovered it was a stone, a lapis lazuli one mind. It was very smooth. To my horror I discovered a golden Q etched on the front and a number 22 on the back. Since the last one was 21, and it was yours I thought this was ridiculous or a joke and I should report this to Hotep-Ra. But to my utter horror as I looked out of the window I saw a great barge in the moat. It was the Questing Boat … I thought I had to escape …. _

_(Now the Writing was beginning to get hasty)_

_Just a few minutes ago I heared knocking on the door … I know it's the guards … I don't want to let them in … what if they are still Darke ? … oh my they are trying to get in….  
Pray, help me apprentice .. Help ME ! … I will - -_

But the letter was cut short with some scribbles and a lot of blotches of ink. A candle was tipped and a lot of the letter was spilled with now dry wax making it harder to read the already old calligraphy of Marcellus.

"This is terrible … ", gasped Septimus.

"It's the Queste all over again … ", said Beetle.

"I'm going to find Marcellus", said Septimus while tucking the letter in his robes.

Although Beetle didn't like Alchemists much he reluctantly agreed to go with Septimus.

"The thing is we have to go to that creepy forest again, but this time we'll have to either go there by Magyk or by Spit Fyre, because the Forest way is no longer safe for us … Morwenna will make that sure ..",continued Septimus.

"Listen Sep … I know you want to save Marcellus and all, but this is dangerous … remember the Foryx, the guardian, those Guards and that ancient Apprentice and her bafflings" ?

"Talmar ? Oh … she's not so bad "

"Well she did shove you in the supposedly, Marcia's door … "

"Anyways we must inform Jenna about this", said Septimus.

* * *

"You mean Marcellus is missing ?", said Jenna while handing a cup of tea to Aunt Zelda who was talking quietly with Sarah.

"He got the Questing Stone Jen !", exclaimed Septimus.

Aunt Zelda suddenly cut her discussion and gasped.

"That was the reason I came here … I got the stone too … it's number 22", said Aunt Zelda.

"But that is Macellus' stone !", exclaimed Septimus.

"I think there is something utterly suspicious and darke in this", said Aunt Zelda.

"And we are going to stop it … right Septimus … Beetle ?", asked Jenna.

"You're not going anywhere", said Sarah.

"But Mum ….", started Septimus.

"Your mother is right …", said a voice behind them.

Septimus and Beetle looked over their shoulders to find Marcia.

"Hi Marcia", smiled Septimus.

"You're not going anywhere Septimus … this is serious !", said Marcia gravely.

"A white witch and an alchemist on the same queste which is reserved to EOW apprentices … sounds bad to me … "

Aunt Zelda looked pale but Septimus had a suspicion that she knew something. A keeper and an Alchemist he thought … hmm… there was something in the pyramid library mentioning this … and suddenly it hit him …

"Is this a Queste for the Legendary Elixir ?", asked Septimus

Everyone looked shocked.

* * *

To be Continued …

**Hi this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I hope you have liked it and my style. I would highly appreciate if you could post some feedback, it will really help me out. Also if you wish to continue reading the story you are mostly welcome to subscribe, so once it is published you'll be the first to know**

**Thanks**

**Wiltabone**

**Note: Hi I know alot of you are reading this. I really appreciate if you could maybe spare some time to write me a review, since this is my first ever fan fic and I would really appreciate feedback.**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
